


Sweetest Darkness (A Halloween story)

by MinaLaVoisin



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Boy Love, Dark!Zak, Dark!Zak Bagans, Demon, Demon!Zak, Demon!Zak Bagans, GAC, Halloween, M/M, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaLaVoisin/pseuds/MinaLaVoisin
Summary: Zak gets possessed by a demon, that makes him do things he never imagined... And Nick loves that :-)Happy Halloween, dear slash fans! Thank you for all your support and comments! I want to dedicate this little piece of something to my friends goddess_of_time_and_magic and Denise_F <3 Im so happy that I met you on YouTube!My mother language is czech, so please forgive me any grammar mistakes *blushes*





	1. Part I. - Invoking the Demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddess_of_time_and_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/gifts), [Denise_F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/gifts).



Part I. - Invoking the Demon

Zaks fingers froze. He wasnt sure, if he should write on his twitter about the reason for making another Halloween special. The investigation was supposed to take place at his museum, but a simple phone call he got this morning changed all.

"Hello?"  
"Zak?"  
"Who is... Nick? Is that you?!"  
"Yeah, buddy... Its me... I... I just... How are you?"  
"I´m..." _What should he say? Why did Nick call him? What does he want to hear?_  
"I´m fine. And you?"  
"Well, Im doing good. I thought we can... meet, what do you think?"  
"Nick... I havent seen you in ages, but I dont know if thats a good idea..."  
"Zak, please... We dont need to talk about what happened. Actually... Destination America was wondering if I could make an episode with Ghost Adventures crew, so thats why Im calling you."  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"No... Zak, listen, I know that we didnt talk for many months, but... I never wanted to lose you, I never wanted to lose my best friend and when we... when I left... I just would like to hunt ghost with you again."  
"Nick... you left us with a poor excuse, I dont know if..."  
"Please, Zak, please... Its just a Halloween special, just one episode."  
"Nick, are you serious? You cant just call me after those years and ask me to go hunt some ghosts with you!"  
"Zak... I promise it will be just one episode, nothing more. If you dont want to talk with me, we dont need to, we will just make this episode and thats all. Please, say yes."  
"I need to talk about that with Aaron."  
"I already called him, he said a Halloween GAC/Paranormal Lockdown collaboration episode is a great idea."  
"And what about Katrina?"  
"She has another plans."  
"And what about your wife?"  
"Zak... Please dont. I thought we talked about this."  
"So... you really mean that? You really want to hunt some ghost with our crew again?"  
"Yes, I want it. Please, say yes..."  
"Nick, I dont... crap. Yes. I say yes."  
"Great! The investigation will take place at a haunted house, the guy who lived there told me that he was dealing with some serious poltergeist or maybe demon activity. Aaron knows the rest, he will tell you the adress and another informations. Thank you, Zak."  
"Yeah, whatever."  
"Zak... Im really happy that I will see you again. Really."  
Nicks voice was almost a faint whisper and Zaks heart was beating fast. Nick... he will see him again.  
"Alright then. See you later, Nick."  
"Bye, Zak."

Zak blinked a few times. The memory of Nick, his voice, his rough hands, his scent, that sandalwood cologne with something spicy underneath, the soft texture of his lips, that magnificent sweet taste of his tongue... Zak shivered. No, he cant think about Nick like that. Its over, it was over from the beginning, nothing really happened, just one kiss. Nothing more.

No, he will not write anything about Nick on his twitter. Lets just keep it secret, let it be a surprise for the fans.

\-----------------

"So, thats it?"  
Zak was standing in front of an old house, that looked more like a ruin. He could hear wind whistling through holes in those fragile, damaged walls and cracking sounds, coming from somewhere near the wooden roof.  
"Yeah, thats the house Nick talked about. The Demons Nest, thats how people call it." Aaron seemed to be a little bit nervous, but he continued to unpack the equipment.  
"The Demons Nest? Really? Sounds like a crappy horror movie title," laughed Zak.  
"It does... but people are really scared of this place. It has been empty for like... fifty years. No one wants to live in there."  
"And the owner?"  
"The city is now the owner, like I said, no one wants to be here. I talked about this house with several people and they told me the same thing. A family lived in this house, mom, dad, their two daugthers... One night the younger girl woke up and saw a black shadow, a thick black mass, standing in front of her bed. That thing grabbed her and dragged her across the whole room to the stairs. The older girl saw it all. She wanted to help, but it was too late. That human-shaped mist threw her little sister down the stairs. She died."  
"What?"  
"Yeah... The parents believed it was their older daughter, who throw the younger one down the stairs and locked her in the basement, where she starved to death. Then the mother hanged herself in the bathroom and the father shoot himself."  
"Really?"  
"I found some newspaper, actually they are over sixty years old and it seems that this all really happened. The house was sold to a young family with a newborn baby, but after one year they mysteriously dissapeared. When cops broke inside, everything was like as if they still were at home, the tv was on, sink was full of water and half-washed dishes, there was a cup of coffee on the bedside table. But the family was just... gone. No one saw them again. They just dissapeared. After some time, the house was sold again, to a young man, his name was Arthur Chadway, he was just twenty years old. He lived there for two months and then he moved out, actually, he moved to a place somewehere in Europe and the neighbours told me that he didnt wanted to share the same continent with this house. He said that he heard strange noises at night, he claimed to see a dark, human shaped mist and when he tried to run away, that mist threw him across the whole hallway and he broke his arm. He left the house three days after this happened. He said that this house is full of evil and demons, thats why people call it The Demons Nest."  
"Is Arthur still alive?"  
"Yes, he is and he is doing well. He is now living in France, surrounded by holy objects and performing protection spells every day."  
"Did you talk to him?"  
"Nick did. He made an interview with him, so we have everything what the old man told him on a tape."  
"Great... And when will... Wait, did you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"That sound... I can hear someone walking inside that house! Is your camera rolling? Come on!"  
Zak opened the front door slowly.  
"Hello? Is anybody here?"  
Nothing.  
"If there is someone or something, that wants to talk to us, we will listen to you!"  
Zak nearly jumped out of his skin, when he felt five cold fingertips touch his arm.  
"Boo!"  
Zak turned around, prepared to face some kind off mischievous prank-loving ghost, but he only found Nick, laughing his ass off.  
"Nick, what the fuck are you doing! You scared me to death, dude!"  
"Sorry, Zak, I didnt wanted to creep you out, man."  
That smile. That lips, the were always keeping him up at night and he was dreaming about their taste and how they would feel on his naked skin, dreaming about Nick, kissing him all over his body, leaving wet traces with his tongue...  
Zak shook his head to get rid of the image of Nick, kneeling in front of him, mouth open and lips swollen and red, fingers wrapped around his...  
"Zak, are you alright?" Aaron waved his hand in front of Zaks eyes.  
"Oh, yeah, yes, Im fine, perfectly fine... So, whats the plan?"  
"I think Jay could stay at the base, while Aaron and Billy will check the first floor and attic. You can go with me to the basement. I want to invoke a demon there."  
"Invoke a demon? Nick, are you crazy? What demon?"  
"The one that is... or was... constantly following us."  
"No... thats just... no! Are you fucking kidding me, Nick?"  
"Im not," said Nick a Zak saw a little sparkle in his eyes. Shit, so Nick really wants to do this. Zak was desperate.  
"Aaron, say something!"  
Aaron turned over to Nick.  
"Bro, are you sure? We dont know what can happen!"  
"Stay calm, man, I tried to invoke the demon by myself at home earlier. Nothing bad happened, I just got some interesting EVPs."  
"Well, good for you, I got like thousands of nightmares, Nick! I dont want to ever invoke this demon again!" shouted Zak.  
"Why? Because of a few bad dreams?"  
"No, because..."  
_Because of what? Because of that EVP Nick got from the Zozo Demon? Because of the price Zak needed to pay for that EVP? Because of that hope he felt, when he was asking Nick why would a demon encouraging him to tell Zak that he loves him? Because of that one little moment, when he held Nick against the wall, kissing him softly, because of that feeling rushing through his veins when Nick suddenly licked his lips with his tongue, because of that hot, amazing second that was still in his head? Because of the pain he felt when Nick said "Goodbye"?_  
"Because its dangerous."  
"I thought you like it when its dangerous."  
Zak swallowed and felt cold drips of sweat run down next to his spine. Nick smiled again.  
"Uuum... so... what is your plan?" asked Aaron and Zak woke up from day-dreaming.  
"Zak and I will try to summon the demon. I already set up our equipment in the basement. Jay is monitoring that place from the base through cameras."  
"Zak? Are you alright with that?"  
Aaron was worried about Zak. He remembered the hard times after Nick left and all the nights Zak called him that something is in his house, haunting him, scratching him...  
"Ok guys, Im going to summon that demon," said Zak after a while.  
"Im going with you."  
Nick placed his hand on Zaks shoulder, but he shook it off.  
"No, Im going alone. You can stay here, try to catch something on tape, Nick."  
Aaron wanted to say something, he wanted to stop Zak, but Zak practically ran away and left him and Nick alone.  
"I should go with him... He is... vulnerable. In the last months, everytime when we were facing a demon, Zak was acting weird, like as if he was possessed. I dont know, if its a good idea to let him do this by himself."  
"He needs to do that, Aaron. He needs to face his fears alone, same as I did. Let him go. Jay is watching him through the cameras, everything will be fine, trust me. Im going to set up the X-cameras in the kitchen and in the bathroom, you can go with Billy, try to catch some EVPs, I have my walkie-talkie. Call me, if you see something."  
Nick disappeared in the darkness and Aaron just sighed, hoping Zak knows what he is doing.

\----------

"Jay? Its Aaron."  
"Whats up, buddy?"  
"I just found Nick, I told him to go back to the base. He is not feeling well, can you please take your camera and go inside the house? Nick will stay outside, watching the monitors."  
"Copy that."  
"Ok."

\------  
Nick was sitting in front of the monitors, watching them. He saw Jay, finding Aaron and Billy and how the three of them were standing together in the bathroom, scared as hell because of all the weird sounds they heard. And then there was Zak, sitting on the ground in front of a big pentacle, surrounded by candles, warm orange light dancing on his skin.  
"Can you hear me, demon? Come to me! Show yourself! I want to talk to you!"  
Silence.  
"Come on, you coward, Im not scared! I will not... Oh my God! Guys, guys?"  
Zak tried to talk through his walkie-talkie, but no one answered.  
"Guys? Zaks walkie-talkie is not working," said Nick to his walkie-talkie.  
"Ok, watch him. If there will be any problem, call us."  
"Ok."  
Nick turned his eyes back to the monitor. Zak was still sitting on the floor, shaking uncontrollably.  
"I see a mist or something in the corner. Its... it... its moving! Its getting closer!"  
Nick was ready to run to that house and save Zak from whatever he was facing, but he froze at the moment, when he heard his name. He turned back to the monitor.  
"Nick...?"  
Zak was still sitting here, not shaking anymore. His eyes were closed and again, he whispered Nicks name.  
"Nick..."  
It was... needy. Hungry. Desperate.  
"Touch me... I want you, Nick."  
Nick raised both eyebrows. He noticed a big bulge in Zaks pants and almost fell off his chair.  
"Do it... I need you..."  
Nicks jaw dropped. What did Zak just say? What the fuck is going on? Nick grabbed his walkie-talkie.  
"Ah, ah... yeah, right there..."  
"Guys? Zaks in trouble, he is..."  
And Zak collapsed to the floor.

\------  
"Nick, whats happening? Nick? Nick! Whats going on?"  
"What happened?"  
"I dont know, Billy, Nick does not answer. Lets check out Zak, Nick said he has a problem in the basement."

\------

"Zak, are you alright?"  
Zak opened his eyes and saw the rest of his crew and Nick standing over him.  
"What happened?"  
"I dont know, I was watching you on the camera, you saw a mist and then you... you.. you just passed out. I left the base and found you lying on the floor. Come on, lets get out of here, at least for a while."  
Nick helped Zak to get back on his shaking legs.  
"Im holding you, bro, dont worry. You just need some fresh air, everything will be fine, trust me, Im holding you, its ok, everything is alright, Im here, Im here, Zak..."  
Zak stumbled forward, trying to walk and his legs were weak, but somehow he made it out of the house.  
Later, as he was sitting at the base with his friends, talking about their experience, Aaron asked about what happened in the basement.  
"I dont know, dude, I saw a mist, like... some black fog in the left corner, just behind the X-camera and it was moving, I felt... It felt like... The air was hot, it was hard to breathe, it was like sitting in the desert, thats how the air around me felt like. I was so tired and I closed my eyes and then... then I saw you, standing next to me, looking at me... Im sure we have that on camera!"  
"Oh, God, I hope not," whispered Nick to himself.  
"What?" Aaron looked at him suspiciously.  
"Nothing. I said that I hope so."  
"You saw him on the monitor, didnt you? What happened, Nick?"  
"Zak was..."  
"Let us see the tape!"  
Zak was like a little child. Tired and sick, but he wanted to play with his toys.  
"Guys, did you hear that?"  
"What? I didnt hear anything." Aaron tried to listen, but he heard just the wind, whistling in the bare branches.  
"Yeah, that weird sound, I definitely heard something."  
"Nick, stop that. Your jokes arent funny," Zak waved his hand.  
"I think you should go check it out," Nick turned over to Aaron.  
"Im going to stay here, you know, watch the tape, find the moment when Zak saw the mist, things like that..."  
"Ok... Billy, Jay, come with me, lets check it out."  
Nick smiled at Aaron with relief. This guy seemed crazy and sometimes like a big silly kid, but he was a good friend and he understood what was going on. Nick needs to be alone with Zak. Whatever happened, whatever is on the tape, its just for their eyes.

\------

"Zak, tell me what happened. Everything."  
"I already told you what happened. I told you about everything I remember. I want to see the tape. Why dont you let me?"  
"Zak, please, tell me, is it really everything you remember?"  
"Yes, I swear! And now Im going to watch the tape, no matter what you say or do."  
"Zak, please dont do that."  
"But why? You know what? Fuck you, Nick, I dont know what is going on here, but right now Im going to watch the tape, so shut up!"  
Zak pressed the play button and Nick lowered his head.  
"I see a mist or something in the corner. Its... it... its moving! Its getting closer!"  
Its here. Thats the moment.  
"Oh my God, what was that?"  
"What?" Nick raised his head again.  
"You didnt see it? Nick! That mist... Look at that!"  
Zak paused the tape and played it frame by frame and Nick saw a fog, or something that looked like a big ball of black spiderwebs forming in front of Zak and then entering his body through his chest. It all happened during a single second. And then Zak collapsed. Nothing he saw earlier was catched on the tape. Was it a dream or what? He definitely saw Zak, he heard him calling out his name and... What the hell is going on?

\-------

Zak was sitting on the ground, surrounded by candles. Nick was standing in front of him, inside a pentacle, naked, looking at him, his eyes covered in darkness.  
"Nick...?"  
Zaks voice sounded so quiet, like a faint whisper. Nick stepped out of the pentacle and kneeled down. He leaned forward and kissed Zaks neck.  
"Nick..."  
The air was hot and thick, Zak was almost unable to breathe. He heard Nick laugh a little, before he sinked his teeth into the skin on Zaks left shoulder.  
"What do you want me to do?" Nick whispered and covered Zaks collarbone with kisses.  
"Touch me... I want you, Nick."  
"I was waiting so long for this moment. You really want me to touch you?"  
"Do it... I need you..."  
Zak watched Nick, as his hand traced its way down his chest, to his pants, where he found Zaks dick, already hard and waiting.  
"Ah, ah... yeah, right there..."  
"I need to feel you, Zak... I need to have you..."

\---------

Zak opened his eyes. Was it...? Yeah, he is lying in his bed, so that was definitely a dream.  
"Oh, fuck," Zak cursed, when he found out that his boxers are all wet.  
"Great, now Im back in the puberty," he mumbled to himself when he went to his closet for some new, clean underwear. He was about to go back to sleep, but something caught his attention. Thats the tape! He left the flashdisc with every file from the night GAC and Nick investigated the Demons Nest next to his laptop and wanted to watch the moment when that mist entered his body again. He wanted to do that in the morning, but for some reason he just turned the laptop on and found the right file.  
The mist was gone. Instead of it, there was him, sitting on the floor, with his eyes closed, sweating and mumbling exactly the same words as he did in his dream and then he watched himself faint and fall to the floor.

\-----------

Nick was unable to sleep. Actually, he wanted to sleep and his eyelids were tired and heavy, but he was afraid that the dream might come back. He was dreaming about Zak, but he was... different. His eyes were all black and dark, his long fingers changed to claws and his lips were hot like fire, when he kissed Nick on the inside of his thigh.  
Nick shivered when Zak moved back to his neck, and before he bit him and made him scream in ecstasy, Zak whispered in his ear:  
"You want me?"  
"Yeah..."  
"But Im a demon, you know that..."  
"It doesnt matter to me..."

Nick was lying in his bed until the morning came, thinking about Zak. Why is he dreaming about him? Yes, when Zak kissed him, he thought about it for a long time, imagining Zak to continue, but that happened a long time ago. Why now? Is it because of what happened in that house?

\---------------------------

It was 8 am when Zak was sitting in his kitchen, drinking coffee. He heard the door bell ring and when he opened the door, there was Nick.  
"Nick, what are you..."  
Nick pushed Zak aside and rushed inside, without letting him finish his question.  
"I need to talk with you, Zak."  
"About what?"  
"I think you know."  
"No, I dont. Whats going on?"  
"Whats going on? What happened to you at the Demons Nest? I saw the tape."  
"So what? The mist just went through my body and I..."  
"You are not telling me truth, Zak! I saw what it did to you! I heard you calling my name and... moaning..."  
Zak blushed, not knowing what to say. So Nick saw it too... Zak didnt remember what happened, he just saw the mist and then he woke up on the floor. But he had this dream and when he watched the tape again, it was there, everything Nick talked about, everything Zak dreamed about.  
"And then I had a dream and you were..."  
Nicks eyes flung open. He wanted to tell Zak about his dream, but he could only gasp in surprise, as Zak silenced him with a kiss.  
"Zak, what are you..."  
"Shut up, Nick..."  
Zak pushed Nick against the wall so hard, that it almost kicked the wind out of Nicks lungs and run his thumb over Nicks lower lip.  
"You are mine, all mine... I know you want me..."  
Zak was about to kiss Nick again, but all of sudden he just stepped back, staring at his hands and then at Nick.  
"Zak, whats wrong?"  
Nicks voice was soft, caring, when he asked Zak whats going on. Zak was staring at his hands again.  
"Oh God, no, no... Nick, Im sorry, Im so sorry..."  
"Zak, its fine, hey, hey, look at me!"  
Nick took Zaks face in his hand and he saw tears in Zaks eyes.  
"You dont need to be sorry, Zak, I..."  
"You? You are married. Married, Nick. I cant... Everything is just wrong. Please, go away, go home, to your wife and children. I knew this will happen right from the second you called me and asked me to do the fucking Halloween special with you!"  
"Zak... Im not mad at you. I know that I gave you some hope earlier and then I just ran away, without telling you why I exactly left the crew. I was afraid, Zak, thats the truth. I was afraid of what being next to you does to me. I couldnt leave my wife or my kids and I thought that leaving you instead will save my marriage. I thought its all gone, my feelings, I thought they just dissapeared, but when I saw that tape, I... I just... Oh, fuck that!"  
Nick tried to kiss Zak again, but he turned his face away.  
"Dont... Please, dont do that to me, Nick... I cant control myself... I think something happened to me back there, at the Demons Nest."  
"What happened?"  
"I dont know what happened to me, Nick, but... I can feel this darkness taking hold on me... I can feel it in my bones, I can feel it rushing through my veins... Something changed me back in that house. Inside of me, there is a monster and this monster wants just one thing... you. It wants to have you, own you. I hear my thoughts, but they are different... I always dreamed about you, about your hands and lips, I always dreamed about making love to you, but now... Im dreaming about hurting you... I think Im possesesd or something and Im afraid of..."  
"Afraid of what?"  
"Of hurting you, you idiot! Dont you see me? I pushed you so hard against that wall and in my head... I just saw me, kissing you, but also holding your neck and squeezing it until you cant breath..."¨  
"Its ok, Zak, its just the impact of summoning that demon."  
"No, its not okay, Nick. I... can we... can we just forget this all? You are right, its nothing, I´ll be good, I just need some rest, maybe some cleansing ritual or something like that."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I´ll be fine. Can you please promise me, that you will forget about this? It will not happen again, I swear."  
"I dont know, Zak... the truth is that I wanted to kiss you right from the beginning. I lost my chance back then, but now, when it happened again, I dont want to lose it again. I cant leave my family, but I thought..."  
"Nick, this passion I feel inside... its mixed with rage and wrath... I cant give you want you want, because I would hurt you, I know that..."  
"So thats it? The end?"  
"No, I still want to be your friend, but... everything else is just forbidden for us and you know that. Im... Im afraid that Im evil. I feel... Whatever is inside of me, its diabolical. Just... let it go, Nick, forget about it."  
"Ok... I think I should go."  
"Im sorry, Nick. Please, dont be mad at me."  
"Its ok... See you later, buddy."

Nick disappeared behind the corner and Zak closed the door. Fuck, what did just happened? Why did he pushed Nick so hard? He just wanted to embrace him and give him a soft, slow kiss, but even if his mind was telling him to stop, his body didnt listen. That black mist... what was that? What did it to him? Why is he feeling that way?  
Zak went back to the kitchen and even if it was early in the morning, he took a sip from the whiskey, telling himself that he needs to fight the power he feels running through his veins. Its not him, its the demon or whatever got into his body back at the Demons Nest. He just needs to do a cleansing ritual and then forget about everything what happened. Everything.

\-------

"Hey Zak, how are you doing?"  
"Im... Im tired, but fine. Whats up, Aaron?"  
"Im throwing a Halloween party tommorow, costumes, food, drinks... You should come over, Im not feeling good when you are all alone, you and your nightmares and stuff... I thought a little bit of fun will help you forget about it for a while."  
Zak sighed. He wasnt in a mood for party, but Aaron was his friend and he would be worried if Zak would stay at home.  
"Fine."  
"Great! And dont forget your costume."  
"Dude, really? A costume?"  
"Yeah, you need a costume. Nick will pick you up at seven p.m."  
"Wait, Nick will be there too?"  
"Yeah, he said his wife is going to visit her mother on Halloween, together with their kids."  
"And... he will have a costume?"  
"Right. So you need one too."  
Zak sighed again.  
"You already told me that you will come, so there is no way back."  
"Fine..."  
"Fine. And I want to see you in a costuuumeeeeeee, dont forget about that! See ya, bro!"


	2. Part 2. - The Halloween Party

_Oh boy..._ thought Nick, when he saw Zak in his costume. He was different, something definitely changed. Nick didnt talk to him since what happened at Zaks house and Zak seemed to be over it. He smiled, like as if nothing happened before.  
"So? Its... good?"  
"Oh, boy..." said Nick, unable to find another words to describe how Zak is looking in that costume.  
"What? Do I look like a demon?"  
Nick swallowed. Long, dark coat, black eyeliner, tiny red horns peeking out of Zaks hair, matching eye lenses, little bat wings, even long, fake, pointy fingernails. Definitely the hottest fucking demon in this world.  
Nick needed to clear his troath before answering.  
"Its... realistic."  
"Realistic? Its good or bad?"  
"Fuck, its... uuum... good. Good."  
Nick lowered his head, because he was afraid, that Zak could see him blush. No wonder his whole face was red, because since he had that strange dream, he could only think about that demon-like claws scratching the skin on his shoulders and back, rough, hungry lips pressed to his neck, while Zak fucks him hard and then slows down only to make Nick beg for more.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Zak snapped his fingers to get Nicks attention again. Nick raised his head and their eyes met. Zak smiled.  
"So, tonight... you are my little angel?"  
Nick shifted from one foot to the other and those big, snow-white wings attached to his back rustled a little.  
"I... uuum..."  
"Thats cute," smiled Zak again and that wide grin actually just made him look even more demonic.

\-----

"Hey, I have been waiting for you two to show up! What the hell was taking you so long? You two look like a couple," laughed Aaron, making Nick blush again. Zak placed his arm around Nicks shoulders, pulling him closer.  
"Dude, every demon needs an angel to calm him down, everybody knows that."  
"Yeah, yeah, sure..." Aaron laughed again and stepped back, so Nick and Zak can come inside. It wasnt a big party, there could be like 12 or maybe 15 people, Jay and Billy in their robot costumes, looking more like two aliens than robots, Aaron dressed as a Dracula and few other people, mostly Aarons friends, but it was too dark to recognize every face. Aaron said that it should be dark on Halloween night, so he lighted just some candles. Nick was standing in front of an open door to another room.  
"This music... I know it, whats that music?"  
"Thats Nox Arcana, Zak likes it. Its scary, perfect for Halloween."  
"Good choice."  
"Yeah... I actually wanted to ask you... what was on that tape?"  
"On... which... tape?"  
"You know what Im talking about, Nick, that one Zak stole and refuses to show us, that one where the black mist he talked about is captured."  
"Oh, that one... well... uuum... its clear. There´s nothing. I dont know what Zak saw, but I didnt see anything. And nothing can be seen on the tape, just him, trying to summon the demon and then how he collapsed. Thats all."  
"Mmm... I dont know why, but Zak seems to be weird in the last time."  
"Does he?"  
"Yeah, for sure. He is acting strange, especially when we are facing demons during our investigation. Sometimes... he is... scary..."  
"Yes, he is..."  
"Wait a minute, I need to bring some beer, I´ll be right back."  
Aaron left and Nick tried to find a familiar face in the dark. He somehow lost Zak right after they walked in and now he was unable to find him.  
"You think Im scary?"  
"What?"  
Nick tried to turn over, when he heard Zak talking behind his back.  
"Dont..."  
Two strong hands holding his waist kept him in place. He felt a touch of hot breath against the skin on the back of his neck.  
"You dont need to be scared... Its just me..."  
Nick inhaled sharply, when he felt those claws on Zaks fingers scratch along his waistline. Suddenly it was empty behind his back and he turned around. No one was here.  
"Zak?"  
Nick went to the other room, trying to orientate himself in the pitch black darkness.  
"Come to me, my angel..."  
Was that Zak? Nick recognized Zaks voice, but i sounded more like as if an wild animal would growl, than like a humans voice.  
"Zak, where are you?"  
"Im right here..."  
Another deep growl. Nick almost lost his balance, when Zak ripped tose big white wings off his shirt. They made a soft, but loud sound, as they fell to the floor.¨  
"Guess Im a fallen angel now, because I lost my wings," laughed Nick.  
"Yeah... and you fell from heaven right into my arms."  
Zak pushed Nick against the wall and pinned him there with his body, attacking Nicks neck with his mouth and teeth.  
"Dont move..."  
Zaks lips made their way up, kissing Nick under his jaw and then leaving another hot, wet trace as they moved under Nicks ear.  
Nick closed his eyes. He wanted to be still, he didnt want to move, but his arms just flew up in the air, wrapping themselves around Zaks waist, trying to pull him even more closer.  
Zak grabbed Nicks hands by the wrists and held them above Nicks head.  
"I said dont move, angel."  
Nick tried his best at staying calm and not moving, but he just wanted to feel Zak under his fingertips, so when Zak let go of his hold, Nick let his hand slide down again and held Zaks face for a second, trying to kiss him on that fantastic, pale lips. He wanted to taste Zaks tongue with his own, but Zak grabbed him around his chest and practically threw on the bed. Nick landed on his back, purple satin sheets felt cold under his hands. He blinked a few times as he tried to focus on what happened two seconds ago. Zak... he was so strong... Well, Zak was alwas a strong man, but this time... it was like as if he had some super-powers.  
"Take off your pants," said Zak and Nick obeyed.  
Zak took off his pants and shirt too, not minding his pretty bat wings getting damaged, before he crawled on the bed. And again, he looked like a wild animal, a beast, a predator crawling to his prey. He caged Nick chest, pressing him into the mattress, holding his hands over his head again and Nick could feel his weight and heat, coming from his tensed, trembling body.  
"I want to make you come with my mouth..." whispered Zak in Nicks ear. "I want you to cum on my tongue and lips, I want to taste you, angel... I bet you taste like heaven..."  
Nick opened his eyes a found Zak, staring down at him, licking his already wet lips. Nick would swear that those red contact lenses flashed like fire, but it was just a blink of an eye and he could be just imaging it. Zak bit on his earlobe.  
"Im gonna take care of you, my sweet angel, do you want me to do that?"  
"Yeah..."  
Nick raised his head and tried to kiss Zak, but he pulled away.  
"No. Dont."  
"But I want to kiss you... or touch you..."  
"Dont do that, angel."  
"Please, let me touch you..."  
"I cant."  
"Why?"  
"If you touch me, I cant promise you to control myself."  
"I dont care... I want to kiss you..."  
"I cant let you do this... If I lose my control, Im afraid that I will hurt you..."  
Nick watched Zak, he was... vulnerable for a moment and Nick took his chance and brushed his lips over Zaks, kissing him wild. He felt Zak tremble under that passionate touch of his tongue.  
"Fuck me, Zak..." whispered Nick, when he broke that kiss.  
"No.."  
"Why?"  
"Because you dont know what Im about to do to you... When I dream about making love to you, its not soft and sweet, my angel... Im dreaming about biting your neck, about leaving painful bitemarks all over your body..." said Zak and kissed Nick gently above his collarbone.  
"Im dreaming about slapping your ass, till its red and aching..."  
Zak slid his right hand under Nicks boxers and grabbed his ass tight, so tight that Nick could almost feel those claws breaking his skin.  
"Im dreaming about sucking on your lips and nipples till they are swollen and sore... I hope its not your favourite shirt..."  
"No..." answered Nick, but before he could ask Zak why is he giving him this question, Zak ripped his shirt apart, just with one movement of his hands and pressed his lips on Nicks left nipple, dancing around it with his tongue.  
"I want to fuck you so hard that you will be screaming my name out loud..."  
"Then do it..." whispered Nick.  
"You dont know what you are asking me to do."  
"I dont care... demon."  
Zak smiled and Nick watched his eyes darken.  
"You really want me to do that, my angel? Im gonna hurt you."  
"The hurt me... I want you to hurt me... Do it..."  
"I warned you Nick... Im diabolical..."  
"Hurt me... please..."  
Zak squeezed Nicks neck so hard, that it made Nick almost unable to breath. He felt Zaks hand, his claws scratching on his chest and when Zak licked that part of his skin, it was burning.   
"Kiss me! Kiss me already..."  
Zak pressed his lips on Nicks and Nick could taste his own blood on Zaks tongue. It was wrong, so wrong, but the taste of his own blood gave him chills and he felt his body answering to Zaks wandering hand.  
"I guess this little angel likes my torture..." laughed Zak when he found Nicks dick, hard, leaking precum.  
All of sudden, Nick found himself being turned over on his stomach and then lifted up, Zaks fingers still wrapped tight around his neck, his other hand getting him ready.  
"Fuck me, Zak..."  
"What did you say?"  
"Zak..."  
"Beg me!"  
"P-please... fuck me, Zak..."  
Nicks eyes flung open and he almost collapsed down, when Zak hit his prostate right with the first thrust.  
"God, f..."  
Zak covered Nicks mouth with his hand and slowed down.  
"Shhh... You dont want them to know what we are doing here, do you? Maybe I dont need to care, but what about you? Sweet angel screaming under my touch... You want your friends to see you like this?" laughed Zak and slapped Nicks ass so hard, that it made Nick almost jump.  
"I dont care..." whispered Nick when Zak wrapped his fingers around his neck again. "Faster..."  
Zaks hand moved, and its grip was suddenly tight around Nicks dick, almost painfully tight and it was driving Nick crazy, those slow strokes, and he moaned when Zak ran his thumb over the top.  
"You like that, angel?" laughed Zak, when he started to move faster, slapping Nicks ass again. He let go of his neck and scratched the skin of Nicks back, tracing the scratches with his mouth, tasting those dark-red drips of blood forming under his tongue. It was crazy, wrong, and Nick almost lost his mind, eyes shut, moaning Zaks name, shivering under those rough thrusts, and then again, he didnt know how, but he was turned over, so he was lying on his back, his dick sliding wet against Zaks lower abs and those pale fingers were buried in his shoulders, keeping him in place, breaking his skin, making him bleed, but Nick didnt mind, he was fascinated as he watched Zak, his lips, covered in crimson blood, Nicks blood, trembling and when Nick saw Zaks eyes, all black under those dark, long eyelashes, it was almost scary, those little horns still peaking out of Zaks messy hair, while he let out a faint groan, caand Nick felt dizzy somehow, as he was exposed to those demonic, hungry eyes and white gleaming moonlight, shining through the window, and Zak just kept moving, the rhytm of his hips was selfish and punishing, but Nick liked that, God, he loved that, more, more, faster, deeper, and then - Zaks fingers, stroking his dick again, and his voice, husky and deep, as he said "Cum for me, my angel" and Nick came, all over Zaks chest, all over those pointy claws, their tips soaked in blood, and Zak licked his fingers clean, saying "I knew you wil taste like heaven" and then he kissed Nick, blood, mixed with saliva and cum on Zaks tongue, it was so kinky, but it also felt so intimate, more intimate than anything Nick ever experienced, and Zak came too, moaning in Nicks mouth and Nick embraced him, it was all sticky between them, but he didnt mind, he just wanted to hold Zak close, feeling the echoes of his orgasm vibrating through his body and his eyes were still pitch black, as he whispered "I love you, my angel," in Nicks ear, still breathing heavily and Nick could feel Zaks heart beat even more faster, as he said "I love you too, my demon..."

\------------------

Nick woke up, not knowing how he fell asleep or what happened right before he closed his eyes, the last thing he remembered was Zak whispering "I love you" to him.  
Zaks embrace was warm, his arms heavy but it was so perfect, his chest, the slow movements, up and down and up and down again, as Zak breathed in and out, and Nick rested his head there, listening to the beats of Zaks heart, and everything was so calm, so tender, and those little devil horns, still hiding in Zaks hair glowed strangely in the sunrise and its golden light, and Zak finally woke up too.  
"Hi," said Nick simple with a smile, looking in thore dark ocean depths of Zaks eyes, they werent black anymore, and when Zak touched Nicks shoulder, pulling him closer as he said "Good morning", Nick noticed that the claws were also gone, he felt Zaks fingertips instead and how they moved from his shoulder to his neck, caressing the skin on his nape, and Zak kissed him on his forehead, and it was him again, Zak, a vulnerable human, full of love and kind. The demon was gone.

\-----------

"See you in two weeks, Zak."  
"So you promise me to come back again?"  
"I promise..."

Nick kissed Zak slowly.

"Bye, Zak," whispered Nick and Zak just smiled, before he kissed him again.

"Bye, angel..."

Nick turned over his shoulder and froze. Zaks eyes flashed and changed to black for a second, but it was just a little moment, and then they changed back to normal. Is that...?  
No, that doesnt matter. Nick smiled back at Zak.

"Bye, demon..."

Possessed or not, human or demon, Zak was his, and Nick loved him.  
And that was all that mattered.


End file.
